Of Bunnies, Condoms, and Flowers
by Sammage
Summary: Christmas in the travel koneko and Weiss' whacky gifts!


Of Bunnies, Condoms, and Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss, but Hyne I wish I did. Anyhoo, this is just a li'l thing I came up with in Science (again!). See what happens when you get bored? x.x Welp, I'll let 'cha get to the story. Warning: Slight OOCness. R/R or I'll have Aya come hunt you down!!!

            The travel koneko was quiet and lit dimly by candles and an array of twinkle lights which adorned a small pine tree. Three young men sat around the decorated plant, mugs of hot cocoa keeping their hands warm as they chatted idly. Only one person was missing from their group. . . Aya; which wasn't much of a surprise to them.

"Geez," Omi sighed, "I thought I asked him to come down already?"

Yohji laughed; smoke spilling from his lips after taking a drag from his cigarette. "We all know Aya hates the holidays."

"Aya hates everything," Ken murmured from around the brim of his mug.

Again, the lanky blond laughed before putting out the cancer stick. "Ne, Kenny-chan, he doesn't hate **everything." Yohji eyed the sulking brunette to clue him in on just who it was he was referring to.**

                Still, Ken tended to be a bit slow when it came to catching the obvious. He frowned.

"Oh, never mind!" Omi scowled even before Yohji got the chance to explain his statement. "Just go get Aya so we can exchange presents."

With his cocoa taken away and a shove in the hall's direction, Ken trudged down to the anti-social assassin's room. As he stopped in front of the closed door, a frown settled upon his lips. Knocking once, he waited for a few moments before opening the door and stepping into the dark room. Squinting, Siberian scanned the area and frowned once more when he didn't see the red head he was looking for.

The room was empty for the most part; Aya's room devoid of any and all personal items. Nothing private was left in view. No pictures, no mementos, not even dirty laundry . . . nothing. The bed, desk and book shelf were all that lay in the room. Curiosity getting the better of him, Ken made his way to the selection of books, glancing at the various titles before pulling one out. _Robert Frost, he mused to himself. __I didn't know Aya was into poetry. The brunette flipped through some of the poems, occasionally stopping to skim through one of them before his ears picked up a soft shuffle. Upon turning, the cobalt eyes came to rest on Aya who was standing in the doorway, arms folded neatly over his chest as he glared at the intruder, silently waiting for Siberian's excuse as to why he was rifling through his things._

Ken was perhaps the only one who wasn't intimidated the quiet assassin. He was the only person who dared to talk back to him or prevent him from doing idiotic things such as jumping off of roof tops to chase after helicopters. So, the brunette wasn't stirred in the least by the violet eyes glaring menacingly at him. 

"Omi-kun wants you to join us down stairs. We'll be opening presents soon." 

Aya seemed to hold little interest in Ken's excuse.

"It's Christmas," he supplied lamely.

Suddenly, he realized the book in his possession. With a sheepish laugh, the tome was placed back onto the shelf.  The brunette watched as the stoic expression remained the same, save for the crimson brow that rose at him.

"So~. . ." Ken started for the door, "you coming?"

Aya knew Ken couldn't get through the door and despite the fact he didn't care much for physical contact, he remained where he was. "No."

Frowning for a moment, Ken shook his head and pushed past the other assassin. "Suit yourself."

As he jogged back down to the front, the ex-soccer player heaved a sigh at the two disappointed looks. Ken settled back down as he collected the mug offered to him. 

_Aya is impossible, he thought with a scowl._

"So~," Omi began, trying to break the silence which seemed to reign in the now hushed flower shop, "what was his excuse?"

Ken shrugged, "He didn't give one."

"S'not like we were expecting one," Yohji said with a snort. 

"He's distant again," the brunette murmured. "Ever since we left the old koneko and Aya-chan, he's gotten less . . . well, human."

The collective stares Ken received caused him to blush. Well, it wasn't everyday he said something remotely intelligent or intellectual!

"What???" he demanded incredulously. 

Omi laughed and shook his head. "Nothin'. Let's hurry and exchange gifts. I'm tired."

"You know," Yohji offered, "people usually exchange their gifts Christmas **morning. Not on the 25th at, like, two AM."**

The smaller teenager blew a raspberry at the older Weiss before tossing him a brightly wrapped gift box. Grinning ruefully, he tossed Ken one as well.

"Mine first!" Omi cheered.

Opening the fluorescent packages in unison, a sweat drop collected on the side of each of their heads as they pulled out matching pink bunny slippers.

"Um . . . thanks, Omi," Ken said as he set the fuzzy items back into the box from whence they came.

"Put 'em on! Put 'em on!" he cried, ushering his teammates into the plush slippers, making Ken blush furiously while Yohji's sweat drops continued to build.

Beaming at the pair, Omi "magically" produced a pair of his own rabbit slippers, pulling them on. "I saw 'em at a store and I thought it'd be cool if we had matching slippers!"

"Yeah, bishounen . . . they're . . . uh, great," Yohji said, feigning a smile.

As soon as Omi settled down, the pair removed the slippers and exchanged matching looks that read: "Burn 'em" as they eyed the bunny . . . _things._

Rising, Yohji pulled two baskets from under the tree. They were wrapped in plastic packaging, each tied off with a big red ribbon. Ken arched a brow at the lavishly done presents. It wasn't often the lazy blond ever took the time to do anything, let alone wrap gifts.

"Put these items to use, boys."

With that said, the two tore open the wrapping, anxiously pulling out the items before falling deathly quiet. Lying in their laps were packages of flavored condoms, various tubes of lubricant, eatable massaging creams, a pair of handcuffs (which Ken so sheepishly placed back into the basket), and a photograph of Aya. He exchanged glances with Omi, who then looked up at Yohji, who was grinning like the devil.

"Okay. . ." Omi began slowly, "I get the. . . erm. . . accessories, I think, but. . . what's with the Aya picture?"

"Because," Yohji explained simply, "anyone, man or woman, can get off by just looking at him." He eyed Ken. "Isn't that right, Kenken?"

Shrinking back in his seat, the brunette blushed, "I have no idea what you're talking about. . ."

Yohji merely shrugged and winked at him before looking at the oblivious Omi.

Arching an inquisitive brow, Omi asked, "So, what did you put in Aya's basket?"

"Oh," he started, "just a picture of a brown haired, cobalt-eyed guy whom he happens to know though doesn't get along with that often." Yohji's gaze went straight to Ken.

Ken blinked. "Nagi?"

Omi and Yohji fell over with a collective sigh.

"Yohji, you're sick. That's pedophilia, man," with that said, Ken rose and padded out before returning with two flower pots. Handing Yohji one, he smiled and then turned to offer Omi his. Each assassin had been given a pot soiled with their image flower. In Yohji's were a group of Cattleyas and in Omi's a group of Freesias. For a moment the pair were silent, Omi blinking once, then twice while Yohji cocked a brow and eyed them. . . as if he expected something to magically pop out from the blossoms.

". . .They're flowers," Omi stated after a few moments.

Ken frowned.

                They did work in a flower shop for goodness sake! Did Ken honestly expect them to jump for joy after receiving **flowers? Well, actually, yes. . . yes, he did. Huffing a sigh, the brunette pointed to the plants. After a few moments, they noticed that buried vertically half way into the soil were gift cards. With a holler, Yohji snatched the pink plastic card, eyes shimmering as shouju hearts floated magically above his head.**

"An all access pass to the new strip joint: The Kitty Kat Klub!" shouted the playboy as he glomped onto Ken.

                Similar shouts came from Omi as he discovered the thousand dollar gift card to a local computer shop, thus adding to another person who latched onto the poor brunette.

"Thank you, Kenken~!!!" the pair cheered in harmony.

                Unfortunately, the former soccer player was too busy trying to breathe, his face turning lovely shades of blue as they continued to squeeze him. Pounding several times on Yohji's back, he got the older man to release him before prying the smaller one off. He wheezed and gasped for breath before the glomped right back onto him again.

                Somewhere, along the fourth or fifth glomp, he managed to scramble away from the two, claiming he was going to deliver Aya's presents. With a basket, box, and flower pot in hand, he headed back down the hall and to the red head's shut door. Knocking (well, it was more like kicking since his hands were full) at the door, Ken waited for some sort of response from behind the wooden entrance.

                After his thirtieth knock/kick, a very tired and obviously pissed off Aya answered Ken's calls. With a wide grin, the brunette outstretched his gift filled arms. The red head did **not look pleased and the scowl seemed to deepen as the violet eyes glanced down at the offerings, but what he found to be even more aggravating was that Siberian looked like he wasn't leaving until the gifts were opened.**

"I'll open them later," he replied gruffly as he began to close the door on his fellow assassin.

                Using his foot to keep the door open, Ken miraculously squeezed through what space was open up until the flower pot got stuck.

"Ack!!! Dammit, Aya! C'mon! Open the door!" he pleaded.

                Growling, he proceeded to try and close the door, a flailing Ken providing as an obstacle.

"Go. Away." With each grumble came a shove of the door.

                Minutes later, after much dispute, Ken was organizing the gifts upon Aya's desk, carefully arranging the flowers in the well packed pot. Out of each of his teammates' gifts, Aya's had been the most time consuming and beautifully arranged of them all. Poinsettias, white roses, and forget-me-nots all prepared with his best efforts. Unfortunately, Ken wasn't the most skilled in the koneko when it came to flower arranging. Still, the green envelope would prove to be worth more than the flowers. Eyeing the set-up, he grinned before turning back to Aya, who was waiting impatiently.

                _Oh, shit!  Ken did a double-take and cursed when he found that the most crucial part of his gift to the Fujimaya was missing. Blowing it off for now, he gestured to the presents._

"Well?" beamed the brunette. "Whaddya think? Ya gonna open 'em or what?"

                The door was held open, a silent gesture that Siberian's leave was wanted. 

"Tomorrow."

  
                Ken frowned and turned for the door as Aya wordlessly followed him with his eyes. Standing in the doorway, he stuck his hands in his pockets about to say something but paused and smiled softly instead. There it is! Offering the red head a nod, Ken removed the green envelope from his jeans and handed it to him.

"Merry Christmas, Aya," the assassin murmured as he padded down the hall.

                Looking after the brunette, Aya turned the envelope over in his hands before opening it curiously. The violet eyes seemed to soften as its contents were removed. In his hands were a plane ticket and a note. Silently, he read his teammate's scribbled hand writing.

_Aya,_

_No one should be alone on Christmas. In the envelope, I've enclosed a plane ticket to go visit your sister. The flight number and departure time have been highlighted. I know, I know. . . you probably think it's better to keep your distance from her. . . but I know it's killing you. Go see her. I'm sure she's as lonesome as you are. Oh, and don't worry about the koneko, I'll fill in your shift. Merry Christmas, Ran. _

_-Ken_

                At first, he was angry that Ken dare suggest such a thing, but after a few moments, a smile crept across Abyssinian's lips. 

"Merry Christmas. . . Ken."

~Owari~

A/N: Whoo~!!! My latest fic! Finally, huh? Sorry the seasoning is all wrong. I started it in the beginning of January. Oh, ^^ If ya want me to post the lemon you better review! Y'know Aya can get pretty crabby when he goes without sex!!!

Ken: But. . . isn't Aya always crabby? 

Hush!!! X.x;; Erm. . .yeah, so review or I'll have Aya sic ya down! Tee hee!


End file.
